


Back Off, City Boi

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hanging Out, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - can we have some more for tanaka maybe like first date or just in general oooo I know how he'd react if some rando tried hitting on you while he was in the bathroom and he came out witnessing you getting visibly uncomfortable as dude gets too close. 😬🥺
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Back Off, City Boi

Both you and Ryu are walking along the long hallways of the mall. Really there just to look around and be with each other. Your hand is holding his with your fingers laced together and just strolling casually.

“Hey baby I gotta take a leak.” Ryu spoke up as he looks up seeing the sign for the restroom ahead of them. He then leans down a bit and kisses your cheek lightly. Only to slip his hand from yours and sprint off to the bathroom. 

You chuckle softly and give off a nod, “Yeah, alright I’ll just wait here.” you reply and shake your head at your boyfriend. You swear that every time he sees a bathroom he has to go use it. 

Quietly though, you lean back against a vacant wall and watch as some others walk by you. But that lasts a mere second before you take out your phone and scroll through social media. Nothing really to look at, but it’s something to occupy yourself while you wait for Ryu to come back out. 

As you’re standing there, minding your own business, some guy comes up to you and says hey. You look up to see a taller man than Ryu but you didn’t know him at all. A complete stranger has come up to you, this literally never happens. Maybe because Ryu is _always_ by your side when you’re out. Thinking back on it, normally when he went to the bathroom, so did you. But you didn’t have to go this time, and now you were paying the price.

“Uh hi…” you reply a bit awkwardly as you see the guy step closer to you and try to strike up a conversation. He tells you what his name is and probably assumes that you’d give him your name too, but you don’t. Why would you? You try to keep your attention on your phone, maybe giving this guy the hint to go away. But he doesn’t and he keeps trying to get you to talk. 

Ryu comes out a few minutes later, whistling up a happy tune. But when he sees that random guy talking to you, and the way you’re backed up against the wall staring at your phone. The way you’re shifting your weight on your feet. His blood starts to boil and quickly he walks up to you.

“Hey baby~!” His voice more than excited as he loops his arm around your neck pulling you into him. His lips making connection with your cheek again.

Thank god, your boyfriend is here to save you. But just his presence isn’t enough to make the other guy go away. Shit.

“Ah excuse me, I think I was talking to her.” The male spouts off and gives Ryu a glare. A bad idea.

Ryu gets his intense _“wanna fight me bro”_ face and he squares up to the male. Even though Ryu was just a couple inches shorter than the other guy, there was no stopping his intimidation. “You tryin’ ta steal my girl??” he asks out as he sticks his chin up in the air.

The guy gives Ryu a weird look and then looks at you. Your eyes are looking right at Ryu with a smile on your face. You then scoot a little behind Ryu’s body just to buffer yourself from the unknown male.

“You can’t possibly be this guys girl, honey.” the guy scoffs and raises a brow to you. But you don’t give the guy the satisfaction of even looking at him.

“ _Honey??_ ” Ryu repeats as his eyes get wide and he puffs his chest a bit dramatically, and points to the other “No one gives my girl nicknames like that! Especially something like _honey_! You wanna go, man?? That there’s my girl~! Tell em y/n!” he cries out as he peers over to you.

You can’t help but chuckle softly and nod. You are in love with this idiot, there is no denying that. “Mmhm that’s right~ Ryu here is amazing and he knows when a girl is uncomfortable.” You then shoot a glare at the other guy.

Ryu blushes a little but grins, “Yeah that’s right I do~! Thanks baby~!” he coos to you before looking back at the guy, “Well what are ya waitin’ for?? Get outa here, _city boi_!” he threatened as he threw his arm up at the other guy.

The other guy just scoffed and waved off Ryu before shaking his head and walking away. 

“Yeah that’s right! Go on, get!” he calls out more as he moves his arm from around your neck. Only to slip it into the back pocket of your jeans. Pulling you closer to him. “Come on baby lets get outa here. Don’t need anymore guys tryin’ ta take ya from me and eyein’ ya up.” His voice a bit lower this time but you know he means it lovingly.

You smile happily and reach up to kiss his lips quickly. “Thank you, Ryu~” You mutter with a smile and it makes him blush instantly. 

He then brings his hand up to his face and touches his lips with his fingertips. “Ahh so good~” he coos as he was referring to the way your lips felt against his. 

After that, he never let you out of his sight in public again.


End file.
